


Captured and Tickled by Darkness

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Captured and Tickles (Smash World of Light) [2]
Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Sexual Bondage, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: For a while now, Lucas was happily being tickled by his new mistress Galeem.What happens when a familiar arch-rival of the Lord of Light, has her hands on her little tickle toy?
Relationships: Lucas/Darz | Dharkon
Series: Captured and Tickles (Smash World of Light) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667920
Kudos: 9





	Captured and Tickled by Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story (mainly) belongs to Nintendo
> 
> Warning: This story contains minors in tickling and light-hearted bondage, if you’re not into this sorts of things, you are free to leave.

"Hehehe! Please don't stahahap!"

Cute young child giggles echoed across the comforting soft room, as Lucas continued being happily tickled by gleaming fluffy feathers from his tickle master, Galeem.

Galeem herself enjoyed hearing how she at least made _one_ of her new subjects happy to her new world.

It has been almost an entire week, since Lucas was "recaptured" by the Lord of Light, but the blonde psychic didn't mind.

Just as long as he can be taken care of like a normal child, and at the same time be tickled for his cuteness, he will be fine.

Right now, Galeem put him in soft leather chains, where he was submissive enough to be restrained once again, where he continued to be tickled willingly.

"Aww~ You're extremely cute when you laugh~!", Galeem chuckled.

"Thahahanks! Gahahahleheheheem!", Lucas replied back while giggling miraculously cutely.

As the tickling continued, Lucas became close to having tears of laughter and happiness come down his bright blue eyes.

But, just then, he felt the tickling stop, and a sound of a beam of light was heard!

"Huh...? What's going on?!", the blonde asked in confusion.

When he looked up, he saw that Galeem was no longer there, he was now all by himself, restrained in soft chains.

"Galeem?"

Lucas moved his head around for a brief time, trying to see if the Lord of Light was still in the "room".

But alas, nobody was here...

The blonde psychic sighed at the thought, maybe something happened to her, and that's why she's no longer around.

Then, Lucas saw someone else! It looked like the opposite of Galeem, being all dark colored and sadistic monster-looking.

"Seems like Galeem kept someone here~", the dark figure said.

"Who are you...?", Lucas asked meekly, trying to scoot away from the dark figure.

One of the figure's tentacles caressed the blonde psychic's soft golden locks, making her new victim blush a little bit.

"I'm Dharkon, the Lord of Darkness~"

Lucas' eyes widened in complete fear, as he began to shiver coldly in his restrains. "Lord of Darkness?!", he questioned in shock.

"Yes~ The Lord of Darkness~", Dharkon said seductively, "But don't worry young one. I'm not here to hurt you~ Just wanted to play with you~"

The blonde's widened eyes change from showing fear, to showing sparkling cuteness. "So, are you gonna-?"

Dharkon chuckled, before summoning her own disembodied tickling hands with dark colored fluffy feathers. "I've seen Galeem play with you for a little bit, so I decided to try it for myself~"

From that, Lucas started to tease Dharkon by wiggling his toes in an extremely cute manner, making the Lord of Darkness bringing the Tickling Hands closer in a faster speed to tickle the cuteness out of the blonde psychic.

"Let's see if you're ticklish here~!"

The Tickling Hands started to stroke the feathers on Lucas' sensitive and soft soles, along with tickling some parts of his legs.

Lucas giggled harder and cuter, as he happily thrashed around in his bindings.

"Hehehe! Hahahaha! This is fuhahahahahn!!!", Lucas laughed in an adorable fashion.

He continued to wiggle around and laugh his cuteness out of him.

"I think I'm gonna like you here~!", Dharkon said appreciating Lucas' cute giggle.

"Mehehehehe tohohohoho!", Lucas replied back through fits of laughter.

The tickling went on for at least an hour or two, before Dharkon commanded the Tickling Hands to stop the satisfying tickle torture!

Lucas was released from his restrains once more, before landing on the Lord of Darkness' only soft (and not spiky) tentacle, where he was wrapped in it softly like a blanket, before happily resting to reserve his energy.

Meanwhile, Galeem, who was watching from a distance, is now trying to plot a way to rescue her tickle child back from her arch-rival.


End file.
